A Story a Day Keeps Fenril Away
by silverkrystal11
Summary: hi! this is my very first fanfic on here! well this is just gonna be about 7 different stories- one for each knight. Yay! soooooooooooooo yeah... i like it so far...
1. Hayate was Here!

disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I cant believe I don't own Pretear! It belongs to Kaori Naruse, although i've begged and begged for it. For some reason it's not on sale yet...

* * *

**Hayate was Here!!!**

"Hmm, what to make Himeno… I know!!! A flower! And not just ANY flower- A TULIP!!!" exclaimed an excited Kaoru. Quickly he got to work.

Meanwhile………

Himeno sat on the bench by the wind chimes in her yard, the usual meeting place for the Pretear and the Leife Knights. 'Where's Hayate? He should be here by now…' she said quietly to herself. Then she saw a bright light. In front of her stood a big rainbow doorway. The Road of Light; the Gateway to Leifenia; that big, shiny door thingy. Whatever you want to call it, it was in front of her.

-Okay, on with the story!-

Stepping out of the doorway was just the guy she'd been waiting for. "Hayate," Himeno called out.

"Oh, hey Himeno! Ready to go?"

"FINISHED!! MY MASTER PIECE!!" Kaoru announced," Himeno… Mark 3!!! I can't believe she's turned 17 today." Suddenly an idea popped up into his head.

" Hey, didn't Himeno say she was going out somewhere with Hayate? I wouldn't usually do this but, he's a nice kid, and Himeno seems to like him so much… I'll pretend this present is meant to be from him! My daughter will love it!"

He scribbled something down on his sculpture.

Hayate and Himeno were on their way back to the Awayuki mansion from the amusement park they had just spent all day (and all Hayate's money) at. "I had a really fun time, Hayate," Himeno told him once again. "Me too, Tulip-head"

"What was that?"

"I called you Tulip-head, Tulip-head"

"Idiot!"

"I'm not and idiot, idiot!"

"You ARE and idiot, you idiot!"

"You're the idiot here!"

"IDIOT!!!"

"Whatever… Tulip-head"

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Hayate took off running. Himeno finally caught up to him. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a big, red, throbbing mark on his forehead. "Ow! What was that for?!" "THAT was for calling me Tulip-head," she replied.

"yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, your dad called and told me he wanted me to bring you over to his workroom to show you something. Now get off me! Man, you're heavy"

"I still say you're an idiot," she mumbled.

Kaoru heard footsteps approaching, so he hid close to the door to make a quick escape. "TANAKA!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" It was Mayune, once again chasing after Mr. Tanaka for spilling more oil on her when he tried fixing the limo. 'Wait, I see them coming! They'll be so surprised!' he thought.

Hayate led Himeno to one of the little buildings. "I'm pretty sure this is it," Hayate told Himeno. And in they walked. Kaoru slipped out behind them and started running. Once he was back in the mansion and out of earshot, he started giggling like a psychotic little girl.

Himeno saw the sculpture her dad had worked all day on and

SMASH!!!!!!! It shattered into a million pieces. Then something caught her eye. Was that writing on the back of it? She read this out loud:

Dear Himeno, since Hayate was spending the day with you, he couldn't make you a present, so he asked me to make it for you, instead. He also told me to tell you happy birthday. He even made a special piece to go with it.

Hayate was here! Happy B-day Himeno!

When Hayate heard this, he ran out those doors as fast as he could. It made him shutter just thinking about what Himeno was going to do to him.

Back in the room, Himeno mumbled something.

"Ooh, he is soooooooo dead."

( a word of advice…run, hayate, run!)

**The End**


	2. AN

OK sorry i havent updated in a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaally long time, but i havent actually finished all my stories yet. But I'm working on stories for Sasame, Kei, Goh, Mannen, and Shin. I'm not sure if i have one for Hajime but I'll update soonish i hope.

shweetness its a bunny (ll) l) (l (")(") 


End file.
